Gillian Andrassy
Gillian Maria Eugenia Andrassy Lavery (formerly Martin) is a fictional character on the long running ABC soap opera All My Children. She was portrayed by Esta TerBlanche from August 21, 1997 to October 2, 2001. TerBlanche returned to All My Children before the series finale on August 24, 2011. Her romance with Ryan Lavery gained a large amount of popularity and were declared a supercouple.http://abc.soapsindepth.com/2011/08/amc-casting-terblanche-is-retu.html Storylines 1997-1999 Princess Gillian Andrassy lived a lavish life running around Europe on her trust fund. However, after a public scandal she was sent to live in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania with her cousin, Dimitri Marick. Gillian was soon cut off from her family fortune and Gillian planned on conning money out of the Pine Valley rich. She soon set her sights on Scott Chandler. Gillian tried winning over Scott, but Kelsey Jefferson wanted him for herself. Kelsey teemed up with the manipulative Liza Colby to get Gillian with Ryan Lavery. When this did not work, they had her deported. Gillian, wanting to stay in the country, married Ryan for a green card. However, she was shocked to learn that Ryan truly wasn't wealthy and their relationship took a rocky turn. However, they both fell in love with each other and did everything to stay together. Ryan was soon accused of raping Kit Montgomery, and he went on the run. When Hayley Santos did not show up with the money, Gillian turned to Dr. David Hayward. David told Gillian he would give her the money if she slept with him, and she gave in. Ryan soon learned about Gillian's affair and filed for divorce. Gillian was devastated and began to confide in new found friend Dr. Jake Martin. Their friendship turned into love and the couple soon got engaged. However, David told Gillian that Adam was Colby Martin's biological father, and not Jake. Gillian tried to warn Jake, but was injured in a car accident and lost the ability to speak. Gillian kept the true paternity a secret from Jake. 2000-2001 Gillian and Jake wed, but she still hid the truth about Colby. At the custody trial, Jake was going to win custody of Colby when Liza revealed that Adam was truly her father. Jake was hurt, and left town for Doctors Without Borders. Gillian found comfort in Ryan's arms, but wanted to remain faithful to Jake. Ryan went to Africa to rescue Jake, but he was too late and Jake was shot and transported back to Pine Valley. Gillian confessed to Jake that she no longer loved him, and left him to be with Ryan. Gillian soon learned she was pregnant with Jake's child, but suffered a miscarriage in a car accident, devastating both Ryan and Gillian. The couple had a lavish wedding and Wildwind, and began to rebuild their lives. An assassin soon arrived in town and was hired to kill Anna Devane. Ryan and Gillian's happiness came to an end when the assassin mistook Gillian for Anna, and shot her in the back of the head. Gillian went to Heaven and struggled to face her death. She was helped by Natalie Marlowe, Jesse Hubbard, Cindy Chandler, and Travis Montgomery to come to terms with her death and finally say good bye to Ryan. 2011 In 2011, Ryan learned of David's project Orpheus. David had saved Zach Slater, Dixie Conney, Greelee Smythe, and Maria Santos due to this project and began hinting to Greenlee Lavery that Gillian was secretly alive. Gillian appeared to Ryan in a vision on August 24, 2011. They expressed their love each other and parted ways. References Andrassy Lavery, Gillian Andrassy, Gillian Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional waiting staff Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional Hungarian people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997